Gogogo
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Gogogo" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Gogogo" (Japanese: ゴゴゴ Gogogo) is an archetype composed of Level/Rank 4 monsters used by Yuma Tsukumo and Astral in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. All members of this archetype are EARTH Rock monsters, except for the DARK Zombie "Gogogo Ghost". Estilo De Jogo "Gogogo" monsters are useful in Xyz Summoning of Rank 4 Xyz Monsters. They can further be supported by using similar cards, like "Photon Thrasher," to Summon Rank 4 monsters that require 3 Xyz Materials. You can boost the consistency of this combo by utilizing "Summoner Monk" to search out "Gogogo Golem" or "Gogogo Giant", using the second one with "Genex Ally Birdman"; bouncing "Giant" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" or another Level 7 Synchro Monster, while having "Giant" to use on the next turn. Cards Recomendados Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Gogogo Aristera & Dexia * Gogogo Ghost * Gogogo Giant * Gogogo Gigas * Gogogo Golem * Gogogo Golem - Golden Form * Gogogo Goram * Block Dragon * Block Golem (only if all your monsters are EARTH) * Dododo Buster * Dust Knight * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Overload * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman * Koa'ki Meiru Wall Monstros Xyz * Number 55: Gogogo Goliath * Fairy King Albverdich * Number 52: Diamond Crab King * Other Rank 4 Xyz Monsters Magias * Attack the Moon! * Catapult Zone * Foolish Burial * Onomatopia * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Rock Bombardment Gogogog With the release of "Gogogo Ghost", the archetype can be used with Zombie monsters like "Mezuki" and "Zombie Master" to create Rank 4 Xyz very easily. Also, with the release of "Masked Chameleon", it is possible to create a Rank 4 Xyz and/or a Level 8 Synchro Monster by Normal Summoning it and then Special Summoning "Gogogo Ghost", "Gogogo Giant" or "Zombie Master" from the Graveyard. Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Gogogo Ghost * Gogogo Golem * Gogogo Golem - Golden Form * Blue-Blooded Oni * Goblin Zombie * Kagetokage * Masked Chameleon * Mezuki * Shutendoji * Summoner Monk * Zombie Master Monstros Sincro * Dark End Dragon * Scrap Dragon * Other Level 8 Synchro Monsters Monstros Xyz * Evilswarm Ouroboros * King of the Feral Imps * Number 39: Utopia * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Number 69: Coat of Arms * Other Rank 4 Xyz Monsters Magias * Book of Life * Foolish Burial * Recurring Nightmare * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas Talisman Burn With "Gogogo Talisman" and 2 face-up "Gogogo" monsters you won't take effect damage, allowing you to use cards that would also damage you, like "Dark Snake Syndrome". Cards Recomendados Monstros de Efeito * Gogogo Aristera & Dexia * Gogogo Giant * Gogogo Gigas * Gogogo Golem * Gogogo Golem - Golden Form * Card Guard * Dice Jar Magias * Gogogo Talisman * Dark Snake Syndrome * Foolish Burial * Magic Reflector * Ties of the Brethren Armadilhas * Chain Burst * Curse of Darkness * The Paths of Destiny Gogogo and Undead Monstros de Efeito * Gogogo Golem - Golden Form * Gogogo Golem * Gogogo Giant x3 * Gogogo Ghost x2 * Kagetokage x2 * Masked Chameleon x3 * Zombie Master x2 * Mezuki * Summoner Monk x2 * Armageddon Knight x2 * Effect Veiler x2 Monstros Sincro * Stardust Spark Dragon * Hot Red Dragon Archfiend * Colossal Fighter * Scrap Dragon * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier Monstros Xyz * Number 16: Shock Master * Number 44: Sky Pegasus * Number 50: Blackship of Corn * Number 106: Giant Hand * Steelswarm Roach * Gagaga Cowboy * King of the Feral Imps * Maestroke the Symphony Djinn * Gem-Knight Pearl * Lavalval Chain Magias * Monster Reborn * Dark Hole * Heavy Storm * Foolish Burial * Mystical Space Typhoon x2 * Book of Life x3 Armadilhas * Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 * Torrential Tribute x2 * Bottomless Trap Hole x2 * Call of the Haunted x2 * Solemn Warning * Solemn Judgment Gogogo Koa'ki Meiru Monstros de Efeito * Gogogo Golem - Golden Form * Gogogo Golem x2 * Gogogo Giant x3 * Koa'ki Meiru Wall x3 * Koa'ki Meiru Guardian * Koa'ki Meiru Sandman x3 * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo x2 * Block Golem x3 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole x2 * Card Trooper x2 Monstros Xyz * Gagaga Cowboy x2 * Kachi Kochi Dragon * Diamond Dire Wolf x2 * Gem-Knight Pearl x2 * Number 106: Giant Hand x2 * Fairy King Albverdich * Tin Archduke * Soul of Silvermountain Magias * Monster Reborn * Dark Hole * Heavy Storm * Mystical Space Typhoon * Foolish Burial * Pot of Duality x2 * Forbidden Lance x2 Armadilhas * Compulsory Evacuation Device x2 * Torrential Tribute x2 * Gozen Match x2 * Call of the Haunted x2 * Solemn Warning Categoria:Arquétipos